


opiate this hazy head of mine

by shinelikemillions91



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't even know what this this really, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikemillions91/pseuds/shinelikemillions91
Summary: Matty can't sleep.George thinks he knows how to fix this.





	opiate this hazy head of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, I just woke up this morning and wanted to write something!
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy :)

Matty can’t sleep.

 

He rolls over in bed and grabs his phone, the bright light illuminating the room and making him squint, he reads the time as 4:42am and groans. He’s been staring at the ceiling for 4 hours now and he’s more than just a little bit sick of it.

 

The reason for this being that every time Matty closes his eyes he can see, in alarmingly vivid detail, the dream from last night. The dream with George in it. This makes his eyes snap open, his pulse speed up, and a slight wave of panicked nausea wash over him every time. Not helped of course by the fact that he can hear George snoring through the wall, innocently unaware of the fact that his best friend and band mate had a dream the previous night consisting of him being thoroughly fucked face down into the mattress, which caused Matty to wake up hard, breathless and utterly ashamed of himself.

 

Deciding to give up on sleep entirely Matty pulls on a pair of discarded hole-filled jeans from the floor, yesterday’s t-shirt and his ratty Vans before quietly padding downstairs. The sun is just starting to come up, casting the silent house in a pale pink glow that almost makes Matty feel calm. He picks up a packet of cigarettes and his lighter from the kitchen counter and makes his way into the small courtyard garden that Matty secretly loves. He can't help but smile at the thought of the fans finding out that he has a passion for gardening, George fondly calls him his ‘walking contradiction’ which Matty always denies because ‘ _fuck you, George’, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with having an appreciation for beautiful shit like flowers, okay?’_

Matty lights up and plonks himself down on the patio step, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand before looking up at the sky. As the smoke fills his lungs he finally feels like (ironically) he can finally breathe properly. He decides that this isn’t some weird quarter life sexuality crisis, he knows he likes girls, likes fucking girls, but he has kissed boys before, he likes kissing boys sometimes, he enjoys the scruff of stubble and the feeling of someone stronger than him taking control, because really he is a noodle and it’s really not hard to find a guy bigger than him.

 

But this is George. He should absolutely not be fantasising about his best friend in that way ever, he knows he’s been weird and awkward around George today, avoiding him and probably leaving George confused, although Matty knows that George will ultimately just put it down to a ‘MattyMood.’ George is pretty good at reading Matty now after a decade of friendship.

 

‘Fuck!’ Matty curses as he absentmindedly flicks cigarette ash onto his bare knee.

 

As he’s brushing the ash away and muttering curses to himself, he hears footsteps behind him and his stomach drops slightly, he’s too tired to try and explain why he’s awake so early, and he really doesn’t want to deal with anything right now.

 

Matty shuts his eyes and feels George sit down next to him, his tattooed arm, still warm with sleep pressed up against his own pale skinny one.

 

‘You do know it’s 5 in the morning, right?’ George asks, nudging Matty lightly, and Matty opens his eyes to see a bleary eyed but still smiling George looking over at him. His voice is deep and husky, full of sleep and yet it makes Matty swallow thickly because he didn’t realise until this very second how sexy George’s ‘just woken up’ voice was.

 

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Matty mutters, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. ‘Couldn’t sleep.’

 

George just nods and takes the cigarette from between Matty’s fingers, as their fingers brush, Matty feels goosebumps erupt across his skin and for a second, he feels physically winded, that sick sinking feeling returning because this is fucking ridiculous. He even forgets to be annoyed at George, mumbling ‘get your own fags, prick’ under his breath as an afterthought.

 

‘Rude…’ George snorts as he exhales, ‘you know these are my fags, prick.’

 

‘Whatever.’

 

Matty is being unnecessarily hostile and he knows it. It’s not George’s fault that he’s been thinking of George’s large drummer’s hands all fucking day, and what they could probably do to him given the chance.

 

‘Sorry,’ he says quietly, leaning his head against George’s shoulder. ‘…I’m just really tired.’

 

George just nods, stubbing the cigarette out against the wall.

 

‘I wish you wouldn’t do that, there’s literally an ash tray on the table.’

 

George gives him a look and gets up briefly to put the cigarette butt in the ashtray before sitting back down next to Matty who’s now staring up at the sky, and George is completely unaware of the swirling vortex of confusion currently going on in Matty’s head.

 

There’s a silence now between the two of them, it should be awkward Matty thinks, but he doesn’t really think it is. They’re both now staring up at the sky, the swirl of blues and pinks.

 

Matty feels a sudden surge of bravery as he breaks the silence and asks George in a tentative voice, ‘Can I ask you a question?’

 

George smirks, ‘You just did,’ he retorts smugly to which he receives a kick to his socked foot from Matty who’s glaring at him now.

 

‘Fuck you, I’m being serious… it’s a weird question so don’t think too much into it, loser.’

 

George gives Matty a fake serious face and nods, indicating Matty to go on.

 

Matty swallows, his heart thudding so fast that he wants to fucking slap himself.

 

‘Have you… uhh, I mean, okay, so… have you ever done shit with a guy?’ Matty eventually gets out, pointedly looking at his feet now, he really doesn’t want to see George’s reaction to this question.

 

The reaction he absolutely does not expect is for George to laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a full-on loud laugh, far too loud Matty thinks, for the time of day. Their neighbours are going to hate them. Matty looks up to see George shaking his head and looking fondly at him before nodding.

 

‘Yeah, yeah I have. Why do you ask, you absolute weirdo?’

 

Matty can’t help but pout before replying. ‘I dunno, I was just curious… also, I didn’t mean kissing, I meant like… fucking and stuff.’

 

George just grins at him and nods again. Matty just stares at him. He can’t fucking believe that George hasn’t bloody told him this! They’re best friends, and Matty is pretty certain he’s told George about every girl he’s fucked. He’s so offended that he actually ignores the hint of arousal he feels at the idea of George fucking a guy, even a guy that’s not him.

 

George then leans over and pushes at Matty’s jaw, effectively shutting his mouth for him.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Matty asks, looking at George with a hurt expression in his eyes.

 

‘You never asked.’

 

Matty glares at the floor then, he can’t argue with George’s logic and he feels angry, confused and turned on all at the same time, and his brain doesn’t know how to process anything that’s going on.

 

A cool early morning spring breeze causes Matty to shiver, and he moves, shifting to wrap his arms around his thin frame. He jumps slightly as he feels George’s warm strong arms pull him close to his chest and Matty doesn’t even fight it, even Ross and Adam are in agreement that George gives the best hugs because he’s a fucking tree, like the Ent things from the Lord of the Rings movies he loves so much. George then leans down and presses his face into Matty’s hair, and Matty swears he feels George breathe him in.

 

‘Did you just fucking smell me?’ Matty snorts.

 

‘You smell nice,’ George retorts.

 

‘What do I smell like?’

 

‘Home,’ George replies simply, pulling his face away from the top of Matty’s head. ‘Like that fancy new washing stuff we bought, also cigarettes… and my shampoo, dickhead.’

 

Matty grins and looks up at George, he honestly finds it impossible to be mad at George… not that George had even done anything to warrant Matty being angry in the first place.

 

‘So… you’ve fucked guys then?’ Matty asks faux casually, because now the anger has surpassed, he’s just curious.

 

‘A guy… just the one,’ is George’s casual response. ‘He was a very eager roadie a few years ago… and I’ve done other stuff with a couple of guys, but that’s it really.’

 

‘Oh… cool,’ Matty says, his voice laced with something that even he can’t place. ‘Umm… what was it like? I mean, I didn’t even know you liked guys but it’s cool if you do… fuck labels…’ Matty almost spits out in a rush, as if he’s worried that George will think he’s acting weird… which he totally fucking is.

 

George laughs again and unwinds his arms from around Matty, he picks up a cigarette and starts to light it, like he needs to do something else with his hands. ‘It was sex, mate… it was good. Seriously though, why are you asking?’ He raises his eyebrows as he blows out smoke playfully in Matty’s face.

 

‘I had a sex dream about a guy,’ Matty blurts out, strategically not mentioning that the object of his dream was sitting right next to him. He can feel his cheeks going pink even at the mention of it.

 

‘We’ve all been there, wouldn’t worry about it, mate,’ George says, and as he stands up Matty notices that George is no longer meeting his eye as he mirrors Matty’s actions and stands up. He makes a point of going to stub his cigarette out in the ash tray and finally gives Matty a small smile, ‘Want to come and share my bed with me? You were always out like a light when we used to share.’

 

Matty nods before he can stop himself, and he knows he should stop himself because this is George, and he would never forgive himself if he were to do anything to fuck up their relationship.

 

George smiles at him and then moves to go back inside, leaving Matty to shut the door and follow him up the narrow stars to George’s room.

 

Matty can’t think how to stop his heart from beating out of his chest as he pulls his jeans and shirt off, crawling into the left side of the bed in just his boxers, George’s large frame taking up more than half of the double bed, but Matty really doesn’t mind.

 

He buries his face in the pillow, facing away from George, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he feels George shift a little behind him, moving imperceptibly closer to Matty. A tentative hand then reaches out and George pulls Matty into his warm, strong chest, his arms wrapping around Matty’s small frame and Matty can’t help but melt into it again, he also knows that there’s no escaping George being able to feel how fast his heart is beating.

 

‘George,’ he says quietly as George buries his face in Matty’s neck, not responding with words but with his lips pressed against the skin of Matty’s neck, making him let out a quiet sigh.

 

‘George, what are you doing?’ Matty asks again into the quiet room.

 

George pulls away from Matty, allowing him to roll over to face George whose face is unreadable.

 

‘I can read you like a book,’ George says simply, shrugging a little. ‘You’ve been a moody bitch all day, ignoring me, then I find you awake at arse crack’o’clock where you ask me if I’ve been with guy, you then tell me you had a sex dream about a guy… come on, Matty…’

 

‘Look, George…’ Matty starts, but he’s cut off by George’s lips on his, George’s hands tangling in his hair and pulling Matty towards him.

 

Matty reluctantly pulls away, he needs to explain himself. ‘Seriously, George… I-‘

 

‘Just shut the fuck up for once, Matty,’ George almost growls, kissing him again with even more force.

 

Matty does as he’s told for once and throws himself into the kiss with as much passion and heat as he does when he’s on stage. He’s kissing his best friend, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world in that moment.

 

‘Fuck,’ Matty grunts out as he wraps his arms around George, wanting to be as close as he can to the larger man. He can feel his cock almost impossibly hard impossibly fast pressing against George’s thigh and George groans and pulls away from Matty’s mouth to press it against his ear.

 

‘Did you dream about me fucking you?’ George asks breathily, and Matty nods with no shame, his eyes bright with lust as he realises that George has probably dreamt about this too.

 

George flips him so easily that Matty hardly has any time to think, he’s on his back looking up at George whose eyes are so dark that Matty can’t help but groan, he doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at him with so much lust before in his life.

 

‘Fuck Matty, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this,’ George groans before burying his face in Matty’s neck, sucking bruises before starting to kiss down his neck towards his nipples. Matty physically arches his hips off the bed as George takes a sensitive nipple in his mouth before starting to suck. Matty is so turned on he almost feels sick with it, his hands going to George’s hair.

 

George doesn’t linger for long, his face now level with Matty’s cock, painfully restrained by his boxers, he leans in and runs his lips over his covered cock. This makes Matty let out a whimper, a noise he’s almost certain he’s never made in his entire life before.

 

‘Please, George…’ Matty whines, causing George to pull away and look up at him.

 

‘Believe it or not, I’ve wanted to do this for a long fucking time,’ George says, almost reverently as he pulls Matty’s boxers down and sucks the tip of Matty’s leaking cock into his mouth. All coherent thoughts leave Matty’s brain and his eyes snap shut and he tightens his grip on George’s hair reflexively, causing the younger man to groan around him, and Matty decides to file this piece of information away about George for later.

 

George starts to bob his head up and down slowly, taking in a little bit more of Matty each time, and Matty is now certain that the neighbours are going to hate him and George, considering Matty is being fucking loud right now. He knows he’s not going to last long when he opens his eyes and sees that George has somehow got his own boxers around his ankles and he’s stroking himself off in time to his movements on Matty’s cock.

 

‘Gonna come, George, fuck…’ Matty pants out, feeling the warm pleasure filling his stomach, his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. He expects George to pull off but the doesn’t, he continues sucking Matty up and down until Matty lets out a broken shout and feels himself spill down George’s throat.

 

‘Shit!’ He gasps out, his limbs going weak as he looks up at George whose chest and face are flushed with pleasure, he kneels up and continues to stroke his cock, some of Matty’s cum glistening at the corner of his mouth. George comes with a groan, spilling over Matty’s stomach before collapsing down next to Matty, breathing heavily.

 

Matty turns his head to look at George before moving a hand down to swipe a bit of George’s cum off his stomach, bringing it to his lips and licking it clean.

 

‘Stop,’ George groans weakly, swatting at Matty’s hand as he reaches for a tissue to wipe Matty’s stomach clean.

 

‘That was… fuck…’ Matty sighs, he then leans over and presses a gentle kiss to George’s lips, a contrast to the passionate desperate kisses of earlier.

 

George kisses him back and Matty can feel him smiling. Matty pulls away and gives him a genuine sleepy smile borne of happiness and post-orgasm glow.

 

‘We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay?’ Matty yawns, his eyes now hardly able to stay open.

 

‘It is morning,’ George says, like the smart arse he is.

 

Matty hits him lightly before rolling onto his side, his heart rate finally slowing after a day of anxious worrying.

 

Matty feels George move closer behind him but without touching him and Matty frowns a little.

 

‘Spoon me, you massive tree man,’ He mumbles sleepily and George laughs behind him, wrapping his arms around Matty once more.

 

Matty hears George’s breathing even out behind him and he smiles, he knows they need to talk about what happened, but he also knows that nothing makes him happier than George does, and that is enough for now.


End file.
